(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a displacement correcting device, an intermediate transfer device, a transfer device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Techniques of conveying a medium or the like using an endless belt-shaped conveyer in image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copiers and printers are known. In image forming apparatuses, know is a technique of correcting the meandering of an endless belt-shaped member such as the conveyer belt which occurs when a degree of parallelism of suspension members suspending the endless belt-shaped member from the rear surface thereof is low, that is, when the axial directions of the suspension members are displaced from the parallel.